Conservar
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Remy nunca fue bueno con la cosa de conservar objetos y recuerdos, hasta que llegó Many. #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Día5Conservar


_**Nota:** Tengo que dejar de publicar cosas sobre mi OC y Remy, pero no puedo._

 _Por si no lo saben, Manuela es mi OC, carterista, desendiente de mexicanos, bajita y mutante. Ella desintegra los objetos que toca con las palmas de sus manos. Además, resulta que la usé en un juego de rol con temática de escuela secundaria, donde terminó emparejada con Remy._

 _Así que AU de escuela secundaria y muchos guiños a aquel juego de rol del foro Groovy Mutations._

 _ **Gracias, Rosie-Luna** porque tú roleabas a Remy en ese rol y mucho de esto es tuyo (vayan a leer sus fic, porque escribe de la puta madre)._

 _ **Día cinco. Palabra: conservar.**_

*

Gambit no se consideraba del tipo de persona que podía conservar algo. Sabía que existía esa gente que acumulaba objetos y que también había señoras que hablaban sobre conservar recuerdos como si se tratase de tesoros. Pero él no era ni uno ni la otra, él era un ladrón y todo era descartable. Si necesitaba algo, lo tomaba, luego lo dejaba y volvía a empezar cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente inquieto.

Los recuerdos eran maleables y a veces muy oscuros para querer atesorarlos, así que más bien los sepultaba en el fondo de su mente, allí detrás de su altanería y expansividad, detrás de su actitud despreocupada que todos esperaban de él. A veces los recuerdos dolían demasiado como para hacer tal cosa como atesorarlos.

Remy no era bueno en la cosa de conservar algo, hasta que una ladronzuela de grandes ojos negros apareció: Many que le obsequiaba algo nuevo cada día; despreocupada, rápida, risueña.

El primer obsequio, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente grande como para que él entendiera que se trataba de un obsequio. Fue una cajetilla de cigarrillos a medio consumir que ella tomó de la guantera del auto que eligieron robar, la primera vez que salieron juntos.

—¿Los quieres? No fumo —dijo despreocupada, antes de caer en la cuenta de la expresión sorprendida del cajún. Se habían conocido la noche anterior, en una fiesta, en la que ella se paseaba con un cigarrillo apagado colgando de sus labios —. Upsss...

—¿Algún otro secreto que deba compartir? —había cuestionado Remy, divertido. No podía enfadarse por una mentira que le permitió conocer a esa chica tan interesante. Se había acercado a ella, ofreciendo un mechero, después de todo.

—Demasiados —replicó arrogante, cuando le dedicó una gran sonrisa inocente, divertida y juguetona. Remy podía ver en sus enormes ojos que era cierto: ella tenía tantos secretos por develar.

Ahora esa cajetilla de cigarros estaba guardada en el cajón de su escritorio. Pasó bastante tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que los había guardado.

No tenía una gran memoria del segundo obsequio. Era una bufanda que ella creía que podría usar con su ridícula gabardina (ridicula para ella. Él aún creía que era muy genial). La tomó en una vuelta al centro comercial, donde desplumaron una tienda de ropa, mientras él coqueteaba con la rubia de detrás del mostrador.

—No se preocupe, la rubia es demasiado insipida, _demoiselle_ —le había dicho, al pasar su brazo entorno a sus hombros, luego de salir —. No tiene su espíritu rebelde.

—Soy genial, _ladrón_ —replicó sobrada, al indicarle que se inclinara para rodear su cuello con la bufanda a rayas —. ¿De verdad crees que encontrarás a alguna como yo?

Si Remy era un poco más reflexivo, debía admitir que las muchas sonrisas que Many guardaba, debían estar conservadas en el fondo de su mente o junto a esa bufanda a rayas que yacía colgada de la puerta de su armario.

O junto a los versos de T. S. Elliot, que él alguna vez resitó en su oído, cuando ella no se sentía bien.

—Es la primera vez que alguien le obsequia un libro a Remy —le contó con su gran sonrisa, aquella vez que ella robó"The Hollow Men" de la biblioteca de Pyro, para obsequiarselo—. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque es la única persona que sabe que Remy tiene un autor de su agrado.

No pasó mucho tiempo (de hecho, tal vez fue al día siguiente, él no era bueno con las fechas) cuando ella le obsequió un reloj de plata, que había pertenecido a un tarado que coqueteó con ella, en una fiesta lujosa a la que se habían colado.

—¿Por qué llena a Remy de obsequios? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella se encogió de hombros, relajada, arrogante, divertida. Ella era un pequeño torbellino. Tan triste a veces, tan entusiasta en otras ocasiones. Era una majestuosa torre de naipes, lista a desmoronarse.

—Me gusta la expresión que pones cuando te obsequio algo —replicó antes de rodear sus hombros con sus delgados brazos.

—Es rara, _mademoiselle_ —comentó riendo. Es que lo era, para él lo era, para él que nunca recibió obsequios de nadie, ahora tenía a esa muchachita tan preocupada por la cara que él podía poner al recibir algo.

Es que Remy no era bueno con la cosa de conservar nada. Porque era un ladrón y tomaba lo que quería, cuando lo necesitaba, o descartaba recuerdos oscuros lo mejor que podía. Pero Remy LeBeau ahora tenía a una tal Manuela Martínez, que lo llenaba de objetos de los que no quería despegarse y recuerdos que no quería olvidar. No importaba cuan aterrador podía resultar.

*

 _ **Nota:** ¿Review?_

 _Gracias._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
